1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heated windshield wiper blade and more particularly pertains to automatically activating to melt snow and ice on a windshield with a heated windshield wiper blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated wiper blades is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated wiper blades heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of enhancing removal of ice and snow are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,561 to Kotlar discloses a heated flexible windshield wiper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,941 to Mabie discloses an electrically heated windshield wiper assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,115 to Papania discloses the ornamental design for a heated windshield wiper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,670,933 to Toplenszky discloses a heated windshield wiper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,345 to Meltzer et al. discloses a heated windshield wiper blade and holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,525 to Abel discloses a heated windshield wiper.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,014 to Ruminer discloses the ornamental design for a heated windshield wiper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a heated windshield wiper blade for automatically activating to melt snow and ice on a windshield.
In this respect, the heated windshield wiper blade according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automatically activating to melt snow and ice on a windshield.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved heated windshield wiper blade which can be used for automatically activating to melt snow and ice on a windshield. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.